Unwanted Marriage
by Zenia
Summary: severus' mother is eager for grandchildren. she gets severus to sign a marriage contract and she goes off in search of the perfect woman for him. SSHG
1. Foreward

Foreword  
  
I would just like to thank everyone for their undying  
  
support. It means a lot to me that you all enjoyed my  
  
story. I will keep trying to write it ^_^  
  
Zenia 


	2. Chapter One

Unexpected Marriage  
  
idea by 'potter' on aff.net  
  
Zenia Wulfe  
  
a/n i liked the idea of the story so during my spare time at  
  
work i started writing this in a small notepad. credit goes to  
  
'potter' of aff.net for the concept... well, the summary states  
  
what i took.  
  
summary: severus snapes mother comes to visit him and gets him  
  
to sign a marriage contract. she then goes in search of the perfect  
  
girl to bare severus' children, because she is worried that she will  
  
never get them.  
  
pairing: ss/hg  
  
rating: 18 i guess later on  
  
-----  
  
"That is totally absurd Mother!" Severus Snape exclaimed.  
  
"Dear boy, you are nearly fourty years old and you have yet to take a wife.  
  
I am an old woman. I want grandchildren before I pass on."  
  
Severus sighed as he plowed a pale hand through his silky black hair.  
  
"Mother, you wish to match me with a woman that I so not even know!" He  
  
immediatley corrected himself, "Well, I may possibly know her, but I won't know  
  
until after you have chosen. Since you want me to sign the contract first!"  
  
"Darling, do you not trust your own mother? I only want to match you with a  
  
pretty and intellegent woman at a good, child bearing age. I want your children  
  
to be the best, son. Please do this for your dear, old mum. The Snape line  
  
needs to continue." The elderly Mrs. Snape was sounding desperate.  
  
"But what if we can not stand each other Mother?"  
  
Mrs. Snape brightened up, "No worries. This contract lasts for one year. So  
  
if you decide to break apart you may do so legally after one year."  
  
Severus, being one to like to please his mother, reluctantly agreed and signed  
  
the ivory parchment. It glowed silver for an instant then paled to a warm beige  
  
color.  
  
Mrs. Snape left and Severus was left wondering who she would choose to bear her  
  
those stupid grandchildren she wanted so badly.  
  
-----  
  
Potter has allowed me to write a story from the same summary as her, so if you have  
  
a flame about how much of a copier i am... then just bug off.  
  
i thought it was very interesting and i thought that this would be one that  
  
i would be able to write well and actually finish.  
  
i also prefer short chapters... that way it makes me feel like i have written more,  
  
and maybe i can write faster that way. anyhoo, please review for me :D 


	3. Chapter Two

Unexpected Marriage  
  
idea by 'potter' on aff.net  
  
Zenia Wulfe  
  
credit to potter for her idea  
  
pairing: ss/hg  
  
rating: 18 i guess later on  
  
-----  
  
The Great Hall was filled with students awaiting the feast.  
  
The Sorting Ceremony had just come to end and now the growling  
  
of stomachs could be heard. Professor Dumbledore stood and  
  
commanded attention, for he had his announcements.  
  
"I would like to welcome the First years to Hogwarts and also  
  
welcome the other students for their return." He continued with  
  
his yearly speech about the Forbidden Forest and about the third  
  
floor corridor before he got to the Head Girl and Boy announcement.  
  
"The Head Girl this year is Hermione Granger!" There was a generous  
  
amount of applause from the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff  
  
tables. Silence from Slytherin. "I am also pleased to announce that  
  
our Head Boy is none other than Harry Potter!" Thunderous applause  
  
from the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables. Thunderous  
  
silence and lots of glaring from the Slytherins.  
  
"Lastly, I would like to welcome a visitor to Hogwarts. Seritas Snape,  
  
Professor Snape's mother. She will be here for a short while, so please  
  
be kind and if she has any questions, please answer them if you can.  
  
Thank You. On that note, let the feast begin!" He clapped his hands once  
  
and the tables were covered in food.  
  
-----  
  
"Wonder why the Giant Bat's mum is visiting," Ron said through a mouthful  
  
of chicken wing.  
  
"Ugh, Ron could you please not speak when your mouth is full of supper? I  
  
don't really want to see it." Hermione said disgustedly.  
  
He swallowed, "Sorry 'Mione."  
  
"Yeah, I wonder why she's here." Harry wondered as well as he absentmindedly  
  
played with his shiney Head Boy badge.  
  
Hermione took a sip of her pumpkin juice, "What I am wondering more about  
  
then Snape's mum, is where we will be staying. Each House only has on Head  
  
Room. We both can't use it!"  
  
"That is right!" Harry exclaimed, the situation finally dawning on him.  
  
"What is Dumbledore going to do about this?"  
  
Just then, two owls flew into the Hall and dropped letters in front of  
  
Harry and Hermione and took off. They requested the attendance of both of  
  
them in the Headmaster's office after the feast.  
  
-----  
  
"I have called you both here to discuss your living arrangements." Dumbledore  
  
explained. "We can't very well have you two sharing the room."  
  
The Headmaster predictibly offered them both a candy. Harry accepted and  
  
popped it in his mouth right after asking what they were going to do.  
  
"I have arranged for one of you to have a room down in the dungeons. I am  
  
sorry about the location, but it was the only available area."  
  
Harry made a face, clearly not wanting to be the one chosen to go down there. Hermione spoke up. "I would like to take the room. It is closer to the  
  
library and I think that it will work out best for me."  
  
Harry let out a visible breath of gratitude. Dumbledore agreed and Harry  
  
was sent off to get his things sent up to his new room.  
  
-----  
  
so, what do you think so far? 


	4. Chapter Three

Unexpected Marriage  
  
idea by 'potter' on aff.net  
  
Zenia Wulfe  
  
credit to potter for the idea  
  
pairing: ss/hg  
  
rating: 18 i guess later on  
  
-----  
  
Dumbledore and Hermione had only a little bit to talk about  
  
before he led her down to her new room. Her trunk and cat, Crookshanks, had already been brought and were waiting for  
  
her. "I will leave you to settle in my dear." Dumbledore nodded  
  
his head and turned to go back to his office.  
  
"Well, how about that Crooksy," Hermione cooed to the grumpy  
  
looking cat. "We have a new home this year." She scratched him  
  
behind his ginger ears. That seemed to brighten the ginger fluffball  
  
up. He leapt from her lap and curled up by the crackling fire.  
  
Hermione washed up in her private bathroom and put on her nightgown.  
  
She set aside her uniform and black robe for tomorrow morning and  
  
climbed into her bed. Eager to get a good night's sleep before classes  
  
began tomorrow.  
  
-----  
  
Meanwhile, Mrs. Snape was thinking about the 7th year students she  
  
had been looking at that evening at supper. There were quite a few  
  
pretty ones that would bear good looking grandchildren for her. The  
  
question was, who had the best brains for the job. The Head Girl was  
  
a nice choice, but she was a Gryffindor. Seritas wasn't a very prejudiced woman; however, she figured that her son would prefer a young wife  
  
from his own House.  
  
She asked around about the girls in Slytherin. There were a few clever  
  
girls. Seritas did not think that they were pretty enough though. She had  
  
moved on to asking about the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff girls. The Hufflepuffs  
  
were said to be not as good intellectually. Meanwhile, the Ravenclaws were  
  
brilliant, but the Gryffindor girl kept being mentioned as the smartest.  
  
"What makes the Head Girl so intellegent?" she asked of the student she  
  
was questioning.  
  
"She is Head Girl after all. There are others that are really smart, but she  
  
is the smartest. She scores over three-hundred percent on most of her tests  
  
nowadays. In First Year she was making over a hundred percent, and she didn't  
  
know anything about Witchcraft until then."  
  
"A Muggle-born then?" Mrs. Snape asked.  
  
"Yeah she is, but she is the smartest witch you will ever meet at this school  
  
I think."  
  
"Thank you. I appreciate your help." Mrs. Snape thanked the student and went  
  
back to her room.  
  
She couldn't really believe her luck. Her first full day had found her a woman  
  
for her solitary son. Miss Granger was 18 thanks to her Time Turner in her  
  
Third Year, so there were no problems about her being underaged.  
  
She reached her rooms and retrieved the beige parchment from her nightstand  
  
and went off again in search of Hermione.  
  
-----  
  
"Hermione, please, we understand that you are excited to have a room by the  
  
library, but do you have to keep talking about it?" Ron complained.  
  
"Oh come now Ron. You and Harry babble incessantly about Quidditch day in  
  
and day out. I should be allowed to talk about my new room." She smiled.  
  
"Fine, fine."  
  
"Now we should really start on our essays Ron." Ron groaned.  
  
A tap came to Hermione's shoulder and she turned around to see the Potion  
  
Master's mother. "Yes Mrs. Snape? How can I help you?" She asked nicely.  
  
"My, how polite. My I sit down a moment"  
  
"Certainley." Hermione pulled out a chair for the woman which pleased her  
  
even further.  
  
Mrs. Snape placed a rolled up parchment onto the table. "Albus has asked me to  
  
get you to sign this form, dear. He said that it was necassary. It merely states that you are being moved into a  
  
dungeon room with your permission." She explained falsley.  
  
"Oh, no problem Mrs. Snape. Why did Professor Dumbledore get you to bring it to me?"  
  
"He just has another matter to attend to." She said.  
  
"Oh, ok." Hermione picked up her inkless quill and scrawled her name to the  
  
paper. It glowed gold for an instant before fading to a light mauve, causing  
  
Rons blue eyes to widen and his mouth to gape. Mrs. Snape collected the scroll and  
  
walked quickly from the library before Ron could say anything.  
  
-----  
  
"Ron? Ron what is it?" Hermione shook Ron by his shoulder.  
  
"That... was not the scroll you think it was." he stated.  
  
"What do you mean Ron?" Hermione raised a dark eyebrow.  
  
"It could only be one thing because of those colors." Hermione was growing impatient  
  
and Ron was reluctant to tell her. "It... was a marriage contract Hermione. Not a  
  
permission giving form."  
  
"WHAAAT!?" Hermione shouted.  
  
Madame Pince bustled over and told them to leave before Ron could respond. They  
  
gathered their belongings and left the library, heading to the Great Hall for supper.  
  
-----  
  
What a devious mum :D 


	5. Chapter Four

Unexpected Marriage  
  
idea by 'potter' on aff.net  
  
Zenia Wulfe  
  
I shouldn't have many more mistakes. As the other three chapters  
  
I was writing from my notepad without looking at the screen or  
  
keyboard.  
  
-----  
  
Hermione sat rigidly in silence as she ate her supper. She completely  
  
ignored everyone at the table. Luckily Ron had at least enough sense  
  
to not mention the contract at all.  
  
Hermione kept stealing glances at the Head Table... at Snape and his  
  
mother. She was really mad that she had been tricked. Did Snape know that  
  
she had signed the paper? Well, he must! She was going straight to  
  
Dumbledore's office as soon as dinner was over.  
  
Polishing off her supper and drinking the dregs of her pumpkin juice she  
  
leapt up from the table and made her way to the Headmaster's office,  
  
hoping to get there before he did. As it turned out, she arrived a few  
  
seconds before the old professor.  
  
"Miss Granger, may I help you with something?" he asked, pushing his  
  
spectacles up on his nose.  
  
"Yes, sir. Could we please go up to your office?" Dumbledore spoke his  
  
password and the staircase swung around. They climbed the twisting steps  
  
and each took a seat at Dumbledore's large desk.  
  
"What is is you need to talk to me about, dear?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Did you send Mrs. Snape along to me with a parchment to sign this evening?"  
  
she asked.  
  
"No I didn't, Miss Granger."  
  
"Then it is true." Hermione said slowly. At Dumbledore's questioning look  
  
she continued, "Mrs. Snape came by this evening just before dinner with a  
  
beige parchment that she said you sent her with. Apparently you needed my  
  
signature on this form that said that I was being moved away from Gryffindor  
  
Tower with my permission. I signed the parchment and it flashed gold and  
  
turned a purpleish color. Then she left. After that Ron said that the parchment  
  
was a... a..." she trailed off.  
  
"A marriage contract. Mr. Weasley was correct Miss Granger."  
  
A look of shock overtook Hermione's face. She took a few frantic breaths, "But,  
  
it... it can't be legally binding!" she cried. "I didn't know!"  
  
Dumbledore shook his head sadly. "I am sorry Miss Granger, but if you signed the  
  
contract of your own free will, regardless whether or not you knew what it said,  
  
it is legally binding." Hermione made to protest again, "However, this type of  
  
marriage lasts only a year at a time. Some Witches and Wizards decide to have a  
  
trial marriage this way, as once they get married the traditional Wizarding way,  
  
they must remain married... Even if they can not stand one another."  
  
Hermione's lower lip trembled and she put her hands over her face trying to hide  
  
the tears that were threatening to spill from her dark brown eyes. "This isn't  
  
fair. He cannot do this to me! It isn't fair. I am not ready to be married. Why  
  
did he do this?" she sobbed.  
  
"I assure you Miss Granger," a voice behind her sounded, "I didn't know that my  
  
mother would be so devious as to trick someone into signing that contract. Also,  
  
I did not know that she would be selecting a student."  
  
Hermione turned around to face Snape, wet trails running down her cheeks.  
  
-----  
  
meh... there aren't any errors this time eh?  
  
-----  
  
Thanks Reviewers! Between ff.net, aff.net and wiktt.gryffindor.nu i have never  
  
recieved so many reviews!  
  
snapeslove: technically hermione DID sign the parchment giving her permission  
  
even if she didn't know what was on it.  
  
all who mentioned my spelling XD  
  
i hope it is better from now on. now that i don't have a book to stare at while  
  
i am typing, i am either looking at the keyboard or the screen, so i should be  
  
better from now on ^_^ 


	6. Chapter Five

Unexpected Marriage  
  
idea by 'potter' on aff.net  
  
Zenia Wulfe  
  
-----  
  
Severus Snape took a few more steps into the office and sat in the  
  
chair beside Hermiones. "Albus, please summon my mother, we definatley  
  
need to speak with her." Dumbledore called Dobby into the office  
  
and told him to go fetch Mrs. Snape. A few minutes later she  
  
appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Mother! I agreed to this, but never did I think that you would trick  
  
a STUDENT into signing that contract! How could you do something like  
  
that?"  
  
Seritas wrung her hands, "I told you that I would find you the best and  
  
I believe that is what I did."  
  
Hermione's brow furrowed, "Best for what exactly?"  
  
"To have my grandchildren of course," she said as if it was the most  
  
obvious thing in the world.  
  
"WHAT!? I won't have his kid! I am only 18! I am far too young. This  
  
is totally absurd and I won't do it!" Hermione's cheeks were flushed red.  
  
"You certainley won't." Severus said then turned on his mother, "She will  
  
not have my children, mother."  
  
A gleam entered into Seritas' honey colored eyes and a Slytherin grin  
  
twisted her lips, "You have to. It is part of the contract, son. I thought  
  
that it would be the best since you and the girl I chose could decide to live  
  
apart, I had certain terms placed on the contract." She withdrew the mauve  
  
scroll from her robes and handed it to Severus.  
  
He quickly read the purple paper and paled to white. Anger tinged his face  
  
a moment later, "You can't make her do this Mother."  
  
"Do what Professor?"  
  
Dumbledore had walked around his desk and took the contract from Severus. He  
  
quickly scanned it and drew in a breath. "The contract is legally binding and  
  
it says that you have to move into the same living quarters as... your husband,  
  
and you must do everything you can to concieve a child within the one year limit  
  
the contract has set upon the both of you."  
  
Hermione's dark eyes opened wide and she took a few deep breaths before sliding  
  
off her chair in a dead faint.  
  
-----  
  
Severus got to Hermione before her head hit the floor. He pulled his wand from  
  
his sleeve, "Enervate!" She began to stir.  
  
Her eyes fluttered open to see Snape above her. The flush in her cheeks deepened  
  
and she struggled to get up and get back into her chair. "I can't believe this."  
  
she mumbled to herself. "This is horrible." She looked up to Professor Snape,  
  
"Umm, no offense or anything."  
  
He nodded curtly, "It is perfectly alright Miss... Hermione. I am not very pleased  
  
about our... arangement either."  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat to gain everyones attention. When they were all  
  
looking at him he announced, "Mrs. Snape I am going to have to ask you to leave  
  
Hogwarts and to not interfere more than you already have. I expect you gone within  
  
the hour. Please go get your things and leave."  
  
With a defeated look, Seritas turned on her heel and marched from the office to   
  
pack her few things and depart.  
  
"Now, Hermione, Severus, I am afraid that you will have to comply with the contract."  
  
At their equally displeased looks he continued, "At least the sharing of quarters.  
  
The contract never mentioned that you have to share the same room howver. You just  
  
have to share quarters. Hermione, you and Severus will move your things into his spare  
  
room after the students have all gone to bed. That way, they will not know what is going  
  
on. They, of course, do not need to know."  
  
"Sir, Ron already knows. He is the one that told me what the contract was."  
  
"Oh, wonderful. Mr. Weasley knows. This will never stay quiet. I bet all of those  
  
dunderheads will know by breakfast tomorrow." Severus grumbled.  
  
"No. I will go see him right now and make him swear not to tell. He won't betray me.  
  
I'm one of his best friends." Hermione stood up and asked if it was ok if she left.  
  
Dumbledore dismissed them both and they left.  
  
The Headmaster put his fingers to his temples and rubbed in a circular fasion. "Oh  
  
dear. This is not good."  
  
-----  
  
Yay! Another chapter. I think it is longer than the others... :D  
  
OMJ! Thank you all for all of the reviews! I have never gotten so many (to all the  
  
reviewers on ff.net) Me am teh happeh! 


	7. Chapter Six

Unexpected Marriage  
  
idea by 'potter' on aff.net  
  
Zenia Wulfe  
  
-----  
  
Two hours later, at about eleven-thirty that night, Hermione's  
  
possessions had been magicked into the spare room in Severus'  
  
private chambers. The room was, of course, decorated in the  
  
Slytherin House colors as was most if not all of the dungeon  
  
rooms at Hogwarts.  
  
Severus told her that she could change the colors in her room  
  
if she wished, but *only* her room. She nodded absentmindedly  
  
and opened her clothing trunk to rifle around for her nightgown.  
  
Severus, meanwhile, had left her new room to sit in front of his  
  
fireplace for a drink of fire-whiskey.  
  
Severus downed his whiskey and glanced around his sitting room.  
  
He was wondering why on Earth his mother would choose a student  
  
for his wife. He thought about as if he were his mother. Hermione  
  
was eighteen years old, at an age where she was quite capable  
  
of having children. Not only baring children, but being active  
  
enough to raise them. She was a brilliant Witch, the smartest  
  
to grace Hogwarts in many years. She was rather plain looking  
  
though. Mousy brown hair and plain brown eyes, she wasn't all that  
  
much to look at, he thought. Severus hated to admit all of this  
  
to himself, but he knew that at least he was right. She was a  
  
brilliant girl.  
  
Severus put down his glass and stood up from his high backed  
  
leather chair. He surveyed the room once more before he was  
  
going to head to his bedroom when he noticed something of Hermione's  
  
that had dropped on the floor when they were moving her things  
  
in. He moved over to it and picked it up. A journal, he supposed.  
  
He walked back over to her room to return it to her.  
  
-----  
  
Hermione sat on a velvet covered stool at her mirrored dresser. She  
  
had recently found a simple charm that would allow her to rid her  
  
mane of hair of the frizz that she had always known without having  
  
to take hours like before. She cast the charm on her brush and began  
  
to run it through her hair. The spell required her to give her hair  
  
one hundred strokes with the enchanted brush before it was fully  
  
'de-frizzed'. She wanted to test it out tonight to make sure it didn't  
  
have any unexpected side effects that would surprise her when she  
  
preformed the charm the next morning.  
  
On the one hundredth stroke her hair was gloriously soft and as she  
  
turned her head it shone as never before. Wow, she thought, this was  
  
a wonderful charm. Why had she never found it before? No matter.  
  
Hermione looked closer into the mirror and ran her fingers through  
  
her hair noticing the odd silver hair here and there. She scowled  
  
at the mirror. Never being one to stare in the mirror, she had  
  
never noticed them before. Oh well, no matter, at least they were  
  
shiney. It looked rather nice in the light.  
  
She turned from the mirror and stood up. Walking to the bed she shed  
  
her Gryffindor robe and hung it on a hook that was built into one  
  
of the posts of the canopy bed. She had her back to the door and  
  
was just turning down the forest green feather comforter when she  
  
heard a soft knock.  
  
Before she she could answer, the door opened. She turned around and  
  
saw her... husband... standing there with a book and an odd expression  
  
on his face.  
  
-----  
  
Mrragh :D long paragraphs. Teehee. I am writing chapter seven right  
  
now... so it'll be up soon after this. Unless my roomates come home  
  
and decide o monopolize our phoneline XD I have a different computer  
  
than they have and we are both hooked up to the same phoneline,  
  
so we can't be online at the same time.  
  
Again, thanks for the reviews! If anyone has a suggestion for the  
  
story, feel free to email it to me! Zeniawulfe20 at aol.com If I like  
  
it I might add it to the story! Yay. Cause, I don't actually have  
  
anything planned. I just write it as I go along. 


	8. Chapter Seven

Unexpected Marriage  
  
idea by 'potter' on aff.net  
  
Zenia Wulfe  
  
//blah blah\\ -- thoughts  
  
-----  
  
Severus walked up to Hermione's room and knocked softly  
  
on the door. Without waiting for her to answer he turned  
  
the knob and pushed the door open.  
  
He started to say that he had her book, until she turned  
  
around and he got a proper look at her. He felt the scowl  
  
leave his pale face as he saw what she was wearing. Her  
  
hair which had been mousy and frizzy was smooth, shiney  
  
and curled down her back. By the looks of it she had only  
  
just removed her red robe and beneath it she wore a thin  
  
green cotton nightgown with thin straps of grey. Taking a   
  
quick survey of the room it was obvious that she hadn't  
  
changed the Slytherin colors as he suspected she would  
  
have already done.  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow at him and he came out of his  
  
stupor immediatley. "Your book was dropped when your  
  
stuff was moved in." he said pointedly, dropping the book  
  
on a nearby trunk. He turned and left, shutting the door  
  
a bit too hard behind him.  
  
"Ooookay," Hermione shrugged and continued climbing into  
  
bed. She pulled the Slytherin blanket around herself, called a  
  
spell to extinguish her lights and fell fast asleep.  
  
-----  
  
Severus was pacing in his room.  
  
"What the hell are you thinking? She is a student. You aren't  
  
allowed to think that!" he growled at himself.  
  
//Not just a student,\\ his mind countered. //She is your wife.\\  
  
"No. She is a student that was tricked into becoming that. She  
  
didn't do it of her own free will." he growled back.  
  
//Just give it up Sevvie ol' boy. You know you thought she  
  
looked sexy in your House colors. Admit it.\\ his brain teased.  
  
"No." Severus bit back. "I refuse to accept what my mother has  
  
done. It was wrong of her to force me together with a student."  
  
//Do you think you could have gotten such a beautiful maiden on  
  
your own? Come on, admit it. She was so hot standing there in  
  
that thin green night dress. Why, you could even see how... cold  
  
she must have been in it. And her hair, did you see how it shone!  
  
Didn't you want to touch her?\\ his mind taunted him.  
  
Severus' nostrils flared as he willed himself not to think of  
  
Hermione in that nightgown. It was useless. He couldn't help it.  
  
He knew that everything his mind was telling him was the truth,  
  
since it was his own brain telling him so.  
  
The Potions Master stripped down to his underwear and climbed  
  
into his huge, empty bed. What would it be like to have that bed  
  
filled with a beautiful, intellegent brown haired girl? No! He may  
  
think that she was all those things, but she couldn't share his  
  
bed. Then his mother would win. He loved his mother, but he  
  
just couldn't be with a student. It wasn't *right*.  
  
He fell asleep thinking to himself, "Flobberworms, flobberworms,"  
  
over and over again.  
  
(a/n: kinda like "think unsexy thoughts, think unsexy thoughts!")  
  
-----  
  
Hermione awoke slowly and opened her eyes. She stared at the  
  
unfamiliar ceiling in panic. //Where am I?\\ she bolted upright.  
  
//Oh. Right. I am in my... husbands chambers now.\\  
  
Hermione picked up her wand, "Accio Diary." The muggle-styled book  
  
zipped through the air and landed on her lap. She put her wand down  
  
and grabbed a muggle pen from her nightstand.  
  
Dear Diary, something horrible happened yesterday. Snape's mother  
  
came to me with a parchment that she said was from Dumbledore  
  
about my new room. She said that I had to sign it so I was able to have  
  
the room. I signed it right away of course. Without reading it. I  
  
am too trusting I think. Turns out, it was a *marriage contract*!  
  
Can you believe it?! Now, I am *married* to Professor Snape. Legally!  
  
For one year!! As if that isn't bad enough, we can't just live like  
  
we were before and pretend we aren't married... His mother put a   
  
clause in the contract saying that we *have* to live together. And  
  
worse... we *have* to do everything in our power to try to produce  
  
a grandchild for that... that monster!  
  
I don't want to have sex with my Professor! Ugh, he is like... thirty-  
  
seven years old! Almost twenty years older than me! This isn't FAIR!  
  
I don't want to lose my virginity to him.  
  
I have to get ready to go to breakfast, so I had better stop writing  
  
now. Hermione... is it Snape now? *shudders*  
  
Hermione closed the book and put it and the pen on her nightstand. She  
  
got up and foregoing a shower this morning, dressed in her uniform. She  
  
sat at her mirror and carefully brushed her hair. Deciding to tie at least  
  
some of it back, she reached for a small wind up jewelery music box that  
  
her grandmother had gotten her for her birthday many years ago.  
  
She tied back the upper portion of her hair with a silver spring clip  
  
that had a blue and green rhinestone dragonfly on it. She pulled two  
  
small locks of hair from the clip near her ears and another from above her  
  
right temple. There. That looked better.  
  
Then Hermione slipped into her polished black shoes, picked up her black  
  
book bag and headed to breakfast.  
  
-----  
  
Fweee :D I tried to post this last night... but something weird happend  
  
to my phoneline. All of a sudden, my custom AOL sound goes "good, go  
  
away, get lost". That is the 'log off' sound. I was like, "huh?" I flipped back  
  
over to the AOL window (I always use IE) and clicked 'sign back on'...  
  
It reported that the modem couldn't detect a dial tone. Strange. I am the  
  
only one home!  
  
I picked up the phone in my room and all I heard was this staticy fuzz.  
  
I went into the living room and picked up the other phone. There was nothing.  
  
Ok, so I went outside and looked at the part of the wall where the phoneline  
  
enters the house. It appeared that the phoneline that went to our half of the  
  
house (we are in a duplex) was snipped! All our little wires except one!  
  
I thought right away that the neighbours had done it cause they are stupid  
  
jerks that don't like us... For no reason. Heh, they are the ones that make  
  
constant noise, do drugs and we suspect the girls that come over are the few  
  
hookers we have in these parts... Cause... why else would they come over? just  
  
for drugs and money I think. Anyhoo, I was gonna wait for my roomates to come  
  
home and show them what the phone line looked like, but they were really late  
  
and I ended up just going to bed. But when I picked up the phone this morning,  
  
there was a dialtone. Ooookay... that is good though.  
  
I still think they tried something because the line wasn't snipped the last  
  
time I saw it.  
  
Once again, thanks for the reviews!  
  
Calliandra: She was already in her nightie, but I wanted to wait until this  
  
chapter to mention it. 


End file.
